Juste un souffle
by cyprienne
Summary: Deux nuits au détour de deux sorties dans les couloirs et une attirance indiscutable. Sirius va-t-il céder ? Lily va-t-elle le suivre ?


Sirius était dans un couloir sombre, il n'avait pas forcément envie d'être vu. Il était tard mais avec les années à vadrouiller il savait comment éviter les ennuis. Il avait besoin de lui parler avant que l'année se termine, avant de rentrer à la maison. Enfin la maison …

Il vit sa tête noir au détour d'un couloir, il avait besoin de lui parler, d'essayer d'apaiser les choses.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répondit la silhouette noire, je n'ai pas que ça à faire."

\- "Ecoute, commença Sirius, quand on rentrera à la maiso..

\- Parce que tu appelles ça la maison ? Ce n'est plus chez toi, pas depuis que tu as été pris à Gryffondor, personne ne veut de toi, et pour ma part j'ai cessé de te considérer comme mon frère depuis longtemps, alors arrête d'essayer de me parler".

Regulus tourna aussitôt les talons et disparut dans l'ombre comme il était arrivé. Lily faisait sa ronde habituelle, un soir elle avait entendu parler les maraudeurs à propos d'un couloir dans le château peu fréquenté, parfait pour des balades nocturnes. Elle avait donc décidé d'aller voir si par hasard l'un d'entre eux n'était pas là bas à enfreindre une autre règle du règlement. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait entendu la conversation, enfin les quelques mots échangés. Elle n'avait pas cherché à espionner, elle avait même pas vu qui parlait, simplement les voix portaient dans les couloirs vides du château la nuit. Elle passa l'angle et tourna dans le couloir, elle vit Sirius, assis contre le mur, le visage dans les mains, respirant rapidement.

Sirius ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et il s'aperçut seulement de sa présence lorsqu'il vit la lumière qui sortait de la baguette de la jeune préfète.

\- "Oh lily", la voix de Sirius était basse, faible. Il n'avait jamais laissé ses amis voir à quel point la situation avec sa famille le peinait. Après tout ils n'étaient pas de bon sorcier, ils aimaient la magie-noire, ils se considéraient comme supérieur et méprisaient les né-moldus. Il n'aimait pas cette partie-là de sa famille, mais au fond ils restaient sa famille. Mais Sirius ne voulait pas que les maraudeurs pensent qu'il appréciait sa famille. Alors il n'a jamais rien, il a toujours réussit à afficher un sourire de façade dans les moments difficiles. Mais la, ce soir, face à Lily il ne réussissait pas, la conversation avec son frère était trop récente, la douleur encore présente, il pouvait toujours sentir la brûlure des paroles de Regulus. Lily compris que Sirius avait parlé avec son frère. Le fait que Regulus était un mangemort ou allait le devenir était connu de tout poudlard. Comme Severus, il ne se cachait pas tellement pour faire de la magie noire. La tension entre les deux frères n'étaient pas un secret non plus, c'était souvent Sirius qui intervenait contre lui quand ce dernier s'en prenait à d'autre. Mais Lily comprenait, elle comprenait car elle aussi avait une soeur qui la méprisait, une soeur dont le comportement la blessait, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que les difficultés que pouvait être la famille mais que malgré tout il était difficile de détester. Elle connaissait aussi le poids des mots et la douleur que certains peuvent inflinguer.

Sans rien dire elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Sirius était étonné, il s'était attendu à une remontrance de la part de la préfète, une remarque au moins, voir même des points de perdu pour Gryffondor car elle ne manquait pas une occasion de réprimander les maraudeurs. Mais au lieu de ça elle était là, assise à côté de lui sans rien dire, le réconfortant avec la chaleur de sa main.

\- "On ne choisit peut être pas notre famille, mais on choisi nos amis, Ton frère et tes parents ne veuillent peut-être pas avoir affaire à toi, mais je sais que James et Remus ferait tout pour toi et cela vaut peut-être plus que l'amour inexistant d'un parents."

Avec ces mots, Lily répondait à ses propres craintes, à la rancoeur et au mépris de sa soeur envers elle. Ces parents était peut-être là pour elle, mais le comportement de sa soeur, elles qui avaient l'habitude d'être si proche, était un couteau dans le coeur pour elle. Elle se doutait que Sirius, le grand le fort, n'avait pas forcément envie qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Alors après lui avoir dit ces quelques mots elle se leva, lui serra une dernière fois la main et continua sa ronde.

L'année touchait à sa fin, il ne reste plus que deux jours à Poudlard. Les examens étaient fini, les élèves en profitent pour s'amuser au bord du lac. Ils semblerait que cette année encore Gryffondor remporterait la coupe. Les maraudeurs mettèrent au point leur blague de fin d'année et à leur plus grande surprise Lily les laissèrent tranquille, mais cela fit quand même poser des questions à James.

\- Hé patmol, tu penses que Lily est malade ? Elle est pas venu nous voir une seule fois pour essayer de nous empêcher dans notre farce annuelle.

\- peut-être que le soleil et la bonne humeur général l'ont enfin affecté Jamesie.

Lily était assise au pied d'un arbre au soleil avec un livre à la main, son autre main jouait avec ses cheveux roux et le soleil leur donnèrent une teinte rouge magnifique. Elle tourna la tête et vit les maraudeurs. Sirius capta son regard, il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis cette nuit dans le couloir. Elle n'avait rien dit non plus. Il avait découvert une facette de Lily qu'il ne connaissait pas, un gentillesse et beaucoup de compassion. Elle lui sourit gentiment et continua de lire. Dans le couloir elle n'avait dit qu'une phrase, elle ne lui avait pas posé de question, mais elle avait apaisé ses blessures, elle lui avait redonné de l'espoir, rappelé que d'autres personnes comptaient aussi. James jouaient avec le vif d'or écoutant remus parler tandis que Sirius contemplait la rouquine.

Les jours passèrent, Sirius était rentré à Londres, les Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe, il avait maintenant deux mois à attendre avant de retrouver ses amis, sa vraie maison, sa famille. L'ambiance 12 square grimmaud devenait de plus en plus difficile, la montée en puissance de Voldemort, l'allégeance de sa famille au mage noir, l'évocation constante de magie noire, mais aussi les disputes. Pour sa mère Sirius était un traître à son sang, un traître à sa famille. Lorsqu'il essaya de mentionner que pour la 6ème année consécutive, Gryffondor grâce à lui, avait gagné la coupe des quatres maisons, une énième dispute éclata.

\- Comment oses-tu mentionné cette maison ? Comment oses-tu répéter année après année ta trahison, tu devrais avoir honte, honte à toi d'être avec ces traites à leur sang. Tu me trahis, me fais honte, apostropha sa mère. Tu n'es pas un Black, un Black ne trahirais pas sa famille, tu n'es qu'un vaurien.

Sirius n'en pouvait plus, il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place ici. 6 années, où depuis qu'il était à Poudlard les choses étaient de pire en pire, année après année. Alors il décida d'aller là où il s'était toujours senti accepté. Il monta dans sa chambre, mis rapidement ses affaires dans sa valise et parti. Il continua d'entendre les cris de sa mère lorsqu'il claqua la porte. Il était tard et la nuit était déjà tombée, il prit son balais, allégua et y fixa ses affaires à l'aide d'un sort et vola jusqu'à chez James. La nuit était calme mais il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour rejoindre la maison de son ami. Il était presque minuit quand il toqua à la fenêtre de James, ce dernier compris et sans question le laissa entrer et s'installer. Le lendemain les Potter l'accueillir chez eux comme un second fils.

Les mots de Lily résonnèrent en lui, elle avait raison. Sirius avait une famille, ce n'était pas les Black, c'étaient les Potter. Et lorsqu'il avait le coeur lourd, le soir, il se rappelait ses paroles, il se rappelait cette pression de la main qui l'avait aidé.

L'été passa, un des meilleurs été de Sirius et le 1 septembre à 11 heures la troupe des maraudeurs étaient réunis dans le Poudlard express pour leur dernière année. James était préfet en chef avec Lily cette année. Il commença à passer plus de temps avec elle et donc la rouquine passe aussi du temps avec les autres maraudeurs. Au bout de quelque temps elle accepta enfin un rendez-vous avec Cornedrue, à la joie de ce dernier. Le plus de temps Lily passa avec James, le plus de temps Sirius avait pour la connaître. Il s'habitua à son rire, appris à la faire sourire. Il découvrit une chaleur au lieu des habituelles remontrances auquel avait droit les quatres garçons. Et au fur et à mesure que Lily tombait amoureuse de James, Sirius tombait amoureux de Lily, pris au piège comme beaucoup d'autre avant lui. Il continua à sortir avec des filles, mais aucune n'occupait ses pensées comme elle.

Cela faisait maintenant six moi que Lily et James étaient ensemble. Ils étaient tous assis dans la salle commune, Gryffondor avait gagné le match contre Serdaigle ce qui les mettaient en bonne position pour gagner la coupe encore une fois. L'atmosphère était à la fête.

\- Patmol, ca fait presque deux mois que je ne t'ai pas vu en compagnie féminine, que t'arrives-t-il ? demande James

\- Peut-être qu'il a enfin épuisé toutes les possibilités qu'il avait, rigola Lily

\- Ou peut-être qu'elles se sont enfin rendu compte de l'arnaque qu'il était, enchéri Remus

\- Aller ne me dis pas que t'as personne en vue ? le taquina James

\- Celle-là je peux pas l'avoir, crois moi que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en empêche, avoua Sirius

\- C'est mimi-geignarde c'est ça ? Ecoute mon pote je sais que la plupart de tes fantasmes ont déjà été réalisé et que tu en cherches de nouveau, mais mimi-geignarde ? Vraiment

James continua à rigoler avec Remus des nombreux chose que Sirius avait déjà fait. Pendant ce temps Sirius n'avait les yeux rivés que sur Lily, son regard était plongé dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui se passait dans la salle commune, il ne clignait même pas des yeux. Lily sentit un regard se poser sur elle et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête elle découvrit le regard sombre de Sirius braqué sur elle. James avait des yeux chaleureux, des yeux tendres et amoureux. Les yeux de Sirius était noir, comme son nom, mais il n'était pas dépourvu de sentiment. Elle était captivé par son regard, et dans ses yeux elle compris. Elle eu soudain très chaud, le regard de Sirius la pénétrait profondément et elle pu lire en lui. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme ? Elle y lu le désir, la passion, l'amour ardent et inconditionnel, ses yeux étaient noirs mais ce soir ils brûlaient pour elle. Elle su qu'elle était celle qui ne pouvait pas avoir. Et il restèrent là. Comme ça.

Pendant que les yeux émeraude de Lily plongeait dans les sentiments de Sirius, les yeux noirs de Black incendient le corps de la jeune fille. Il compris qu'elle su, qu'elle avait deviné ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait plus rester là, dans cette salle commune bien trop étroite. Une table les séparait mais il était toujours trop proche d'elle, il avait besoin d'air. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir il s'appuya contre le mur, la pierre froide contre lui l'apaisa. Mais Lily le suivit, James et Remus était dans une partie d'échec et ne firent pas attention à eux.

Elle le vit dans le couloir et quand Sirius comprit que la jeune fille l'avait rejoint, il se dirigea vers une salle de classe. Il avait besoin d'être seul, d'être loin d'elle, surtout pas ici avec elle dans un couloir désert. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il résister ?

Lily continua de le suivre jusqu'à dans la salle. Il avait appris à connaître la jeune fille, elle était la personne la plus tendre et compatissante qu'il avait jamais connu, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le voir ainsi, en conflit intérieur avec ses émotions. Lily avait aussi appris à connaître Sirius, elle avait découvert sa nature cachée sous ses airs de tombeur et farceur, il ferait tout pour ses amis et était d'une passion sans égal. Il avait commencé à l'aimer aussi d'une certaine façon, comme un ami, comme le frère de son copain. Mais les sentiments de Sirius ne la laissait pas de marbre. Elle était amoureuse de James, mais là, tout de suite, elle était attirée par Sirius. Cette attirance l'avait fait sortir de la salle commune et emmenait jusqu'ici. Cette attirance lui fit s'approcher du jeune homme. Un jeune homme qui était en proie à de fortes émotions, qui se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres de celle qui désirait comme personne auparavant.

\- Sirius, la voix de Lily était douce, comme un chuchoti qui rompit le silence de la pièce, son nom arriva aux oreilles de Sirius comme une caresse.

Lily continua d'avancer vers Sirius qui lui tournait le dos. Il regardait par la fenêtre, dehors il pleuvait, on pouvait entendre la pluie s'écraser sur les carreaux . Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce bruit, il demanda mentalement de l'aide pour affronter ce moment, pour tenir bon, pour ne pas craquer. Lily avait un trop grand coeur, elle pouvait sentir la souffrance de Sirius, elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser tendrement pour lui donner l'amour qu'il avait envie d'avoir, de ressentir, qu'il méritait.

\- Sirius, répéta-t-elle,

Elle s'approcha de lui, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il était toujours tourné vers la pluie, cherchant de la force, cherchant quoi faire. Lily n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Elle dû admettre qu'elle était aussi attirée par Sirius, en même temps comment ne pas l'être ? James était beau, Sirius était séduisant, il n'était pas le tombeur de Poudlard pour rien. Doucement il finit par se retourner. Lily était animé par une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle n'avait jamais envisagé pouvoir tromper James, elle l'aimait profondément et lui faire du mal lui était inconsidérable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ce qu'elle ressentait dans cette pièce, un amour différent mais non sans désir. Sirius se demanda comment il faisait pour encore résister à sa bouche, de petites lèvres roses, elles semblaient si douce, comme de la soie. Il s'imaginait ce qu'il se passerait si ses lèvres se posaient dessus, ce qui se passerait si ses dents les attrapaient,les mordaient. Il pris une grande respiration, essaya de se calmer mais il avait très chaud. Lily posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de Sirius, elle pouvait sentir sa barbe la chaleur de sa peau. Il se touchait presque, quasiment collés l'un contre l'autre, l'écart entre eux ne fit qu'augmenter la tension entre les deux gryffondor. Elle sentait le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa main. Soutenir le regard de la jeune fille fut trop dure pour lui, il finit par baisser les yeux, presque fermés. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser fût ce contact, cette douceur qu'il sentait sur sa joue

\- Non ... le mot sortit de sa bouche dans un souffle à peine audible, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de force pour plus, comme s'il avait peur de briser cet instant..

Le coeur de Lily se serra, et elle se rapproche d'un pas, la tension était à son comble, l'air était chargé, lourd, électrique. Ils étaient maintenant front contre front, Sirius leva sa main, caressa le visage de porcelaine de la jeune fille, lentement il profita de ce contact, il s'attarda sur sa joue. Lily avait la chair de poule, électrisée par son touché, un frisson la parcouru. Il arrêta son pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres. De son autre main il pris une mèche de cheveux qu'il remit derrière son oreille puis il l'enfouie dans sa crinière, ses cheveux étaient si doux. Toute force avait quitté Sirius, sa main descendit dans sa nuque, puis le bas de son cou, longtemps le long de son dos pour s'arrêter sur ses reins. A son contact Lily fut comme brûlée, une délicieuse brûlure qui la consumait. Soudain il la plaqua contre elle, toujours front contre front maintenant leur bouche se touchait presque, elle sentait le souffle de Sirius entre ses lèvres, elle pouvait presque sentir sa barbe chatouillait sa peau ou la douceur de sa bouche. Leur corps l'un contre l'autre, Sirius soutenait maintenant son regard, ce vert magnifique. Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger, immobiles, chaque parcelle de leur corps était en contact mais toujours séparée par un baiser, un baiser qui changerait tout. Il avait toujours une main sur sa joue, son pouce se déplaça lentement, caressa ses lèvres. Ils étaient tellement proche qui pouvait sentir la caresse sur ses propres lèvres également. Il avait raison, les lèvres de Lily étaient les plus douce qu'il avait eu la chance de toucher. Sirius sentit Lily respirer plus fort, plus rapidement et soudain toujours le regard rivé sur Lily, James apparu dans sa tête, il se rappela la première fois qu'il était revenu de son rendez-vous avec Lily, il se rappela son ami qui lui racontait son premier baiser, comment Lily avait eu la respiration saccadée, accélérée juste avant qu'il pose les lèvres sur les siennes, comment se moment avait été le plus merveilleux de toute sa vie, à quel point ce moment effaçait tous les baisers qu'il avait pu avoir auparavant. Sirius baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Poser ses lèvres sur Lily lui volerait ce moment, il ne pouvait pas enlever ça à James, cela le tuerait. James était sa famille, la personne la plus chère en cette terre. Il pouvait imaginer James se briser. Une larme coula sur le visage du gryffondor, Lily pouvait la sentir rouler le long de son visage pour se briser sur ses lèvres

\- Peut-être si je t'avais remarqué en premier, peut-être s'il s'était lassé de toi, peut-être dans une autre vie... Sa voix sa tua dans un murmure

Une autre larme coula sur son visage et il rassembla toute la force qu'il pu trouver et brisa l'étreinte, sans regarder en arrière il sortit de la pièce et disparut dans l'obscurité du château.

Le lendemain lorsque James se réveilla une fille était allongé dans le lit de Sirius.

\- Eh bien Patmol il était temps,

\- Après un énième rejet de mimi j'ai rencontré Lorianne au détour d'un couloir hier soir, elle était beaucoup plus commode, répondit en rigolant Sirius

Les jours passèrent et le moment entre Sirius et Lily ne fut jamais abordé par l'un des deux. Ce fut comme s'il n'était jamais arrivé mais la nuit avant de s'endormir Sirius sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur son pouce ou l'odeur de ses cheveux.


End file.
